Love Sometimes Isnt Enough
by annielavr
Summary: Kaylie and Austin are the perfect couple for the cameras and in interviews and they keep all there problems at home, but this one they just cant hide * Has Sexual content*
1. Baby Drama

"I'm sorry" I apologized once again. "Kaylie, what the hell were you thinking" he said with his hands on his head pacing back and forth in his big lake house.

"It was a spur of the moment thing I'm sorry I wasn't thinking" I said burying my face in my hands.

"Well do you know what happens in moments…? Kaylie look at me this is serious, Babies are made in moments like that why didn't you just tell me and this wouldn't have happened" Austin frantically yelled.

I tried and grab his arm but he flinched away.

I was fed up with him yelling at me "Well you know what it takes to; Mr. I didn't use a condom" I finally yelled back and I ended up digging myself in a deeper hole.

"Really "he said turning towards me. "You going to pull that card out on me and make me look like the bad guy, you're the one who lied about birth control I didn't lie to you , you knew I didn't have a condom on, so now what do you have to say" he yelled.

I started bawling he moved towards me and rubbed my back. "Look Kaylie I'm sorry I'm just stressed about the photo shoot coming up and everything else I'm really sorry babe" he apologized kissing my cheek and kneeling in front of me and touching my stomach.

I smacked his hand away "Stop acting like you would want it when you know you don't" I cried getting up walking towards the bathroom to check the pregnancy test I'd left there.

"Babe" he said walking through the house "You know that's not true I just told you I'm not ready for a baby now" he said un-convincing.

"Then when are you going to be ready, can you tell me that were 24 already" I aid waving my hands in the air my mom always said I had some Cuban in me.

"Correction your 24 I'm 26 about to be 27, and I don't know Babe but when the time comes I want to have the baby with you and I want her to have your hair and personality and body" he said smiling lifting me onto the sink and kissing my neck.

"Her" I questioned, "Yes I have a feeling when we have a kid it will be a girl who looks just like her mommy" he said trying to remove my shirt.

"Whoa hold on I got to check the test" I said getting of the sink and removing his legs from in between mine.

I'd taken 6 tests and was trying to find the right one then Austin found one behind me.

"Yes" he yelped, "It's negative" he said lifting me up and bringing me into a kiss.

"I'll meet you in the room but hurry" he said taking his shirt off. I looked around and saw all the other ones and they read positive, oh my god I thought, I'm pregnant.

What am I going to tell Austin he'll be furious with me he told me that we couldn't have a baby now we were both in the middle of careers he was a model and working at a firm that supported scholarship gymnasts and I was a singer.

No one buys fat pregnant ladies albums.

"Babe hurry up I have to go to work soon, and I want a piece of you before it" he yelled obnoxiously.

I quickly hid all the pregnancy tests and walked over to the room "There you are gorgeous I've been waiting I only got 2 hours now but we could have a quickie" he smiled patting the bed. A quickie who says that to their girlfriend sometimes he just pissed me off but I let it go because what I was going to tell him.

"Austin I got to tell you something "I said nervously.

"Hurry up Babe and spit it out" he said meanly.

I couldn't tell him I just couldn't he was going to be a father and he didn't even want to. "I love you" I said quickly.

"Ya babe love you to" then he grabbed me into a hug and started kissing me and started removing clothing.

In the middle of sex Austin's phone rang "Sorry babe I got to get this" he said grabbing his phone "hello" he said curiously. "Yes I could be there in thirty minutes", "Alright bye".

All of a sudden Austin got off me and started putting on his clothes "sorry babe but I got to go" he said grabbing his cologne and spraying it everywhere.

"Now" I asked extremely disappointed.

"Yes I'm sorry my agent just called me talking about a shoot we're going to do in San Diego" he said grabbing a suit case and putting all his clothes in there then he grabbed something else and threw it at me.

"Sorry this is yours we should've used that" he said smiling at the edible underwear he just thrown at me.

I couldn't help but smile back. "When will you be back" I pouted.

" Aww come on babe don't do this to me you know I have to go" he said lying down on the bed next to me and massaging my bare thigh" I could tell he was trying to be sexual but I really wasn't in the mood.

"You didn't answer my question, when will you be back?" He paused "A month" I groaned loudly and out my face into the pillow.

"But it'll go by fast babe it will be like I never left" he said lying on top of me.

"I'm going to miss you a lot" I said taking my face out the pillow and hugging him tightly.

"I'm going to miss you to" he said rubbing my bare back then kissing me and he lied on top of my naked body and kissed me gently and he shaped out my curves with his hands, then he quickly got up.

"But I got to go" he said giving me a kiss good-bye while he dragged his suitcase out the house.

I followed behind him completely naked trying to find a way to stall him and distract him.

He turned around and laughed then he put his arms around me and kissed me for a long time and then he released "Why are you making this so much harder for me to leave, I don't want to" he said grabbing my butt in his hands.

I pushed his hands off "But you have to" I said interrupting him.

"Come on babe it's my job, what do you want me to do" he said backing away.

"Blow it off, and spend the weekend with me" I yelled as I ran to the room to wrap the sheets around me and came back.

"Like I did last weekend and the weekend before that" he smiled and moved closer.

"Those were optional parties and all we did was have sex we spent no time, what so ever together.

"We were together" he smiled once again trying to be smart."Whatever" I said walking away.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a kiss and pulled off the sheets and we kissed to the bedroom and we fell on the bed and I giggled and he chuckled and then his phone rang.

" Oh my fucking god" I yelled. Hr groaned and grabbed his phone "hello" he said annoyed.

I heard tom his agent on the other line "Can you hurry up and stop having sex with your girlfriend" he yelled annoyed.

We laughed "ok I'm coming out now" he yelled in the phone before closing it.

Of course tom knew what we were doing like always like the time tom had walked in on me and Austin having sex in his trailer or when he'd walked in on u having sex in the producers bathroom or when he'd walked in on us having sex in our own house, that one was our fault we forgot to lock the door.

"Well, I got to go" he said getting up and heading towards the door, then he grabbed his suitcase.

He kissed me a long compassionate kiss "I'm going to miss you a lot" he moaned in between pecks of kisses.

"Me to" I said giving him a last kiss as he opened the door and went down the long steps to the waiting limo.

"I love you Babe" he yelled. "I love you to" I yelled back. Then I had a sudden urge to go to the bathroom and all of a sudden there was blood and I panicked and rushed to the hospital after getting dressed.

" you've had a miscarriage I'm truly sorry".

"What, How?" I yelled. "Calm down, have you had intercourse in the last 14 hours" he asked.

"Yes" I said "Well the the tip of the he didn't want to say the word I guess when it entered the vagina it hit the placenta and broke off the feeding tube and the baby had died "he said with sympathy.

I sat there in shock the next day Austin called and he told me about San Diego but I was uninterested so it was a short talk."Kaylie, someone called through the house" a familiar voice ringed in my ears.

"Nicky" I questioned in my head.

"Kaylie" he repeated.

"Nicky" I yelled as I attacked him into a big bear hug.

All of a sudden the front door opened and I looked to see Austin.

"What the hell "he yelled but he also asked curious.

"Austin this is my friend Nicky, what the hell you are doing here "I questioned.

"Our doctor called me saying to come comfort my wife that a tragedy has happened and I find you hugging some other guy, did you cheat on me?" he asked loudly and confused.

"No!" I yelled."

Well it hasn't been the first time" he said shoving past me and Nicky.

"So you going to tell me what the doctor was talking about" he asked turning around with fury in his eyes.

Nicky looked at me and so did Austin.


	2. False Alarm Or Not

"I just went because I wasn't feeling well and the doctor told me… I had a fever" I thought about revealing the miscarriage but its better he doesn't know.

"Well he made me miss my photo shoot, you okay babe because I got to go" he said rushing to leave and not even caring about what I just revealed.

"Why can't you stay?" I pouted once again.

"You know I got to go but I'll call you tonight" he said kissing my forehead and rushing to leave.

"He better not be here when I call" he said meanly eyeing Nicky.

"He won't" I probably lied; Nicky was a close friend her could stay in the guest room.

"Bye" he said meanly then he closed the door.

"Your lieing" Nicky said eyeing me immediately after Austin had left.

"No I'm not what are you talking about" I said walking away towards my room but he just followed.

"Kaylie I know you and you guys were already having troubles, so what's the problem" he paused "Tell me you're not cheating on him again" he asked wide-eyed about to give me a speech like my father.

"No! I never even cheated on him we were on a break" I yelled with my hands in the air I was tired of everyone accusing me of cheating.

Every time Austin saw me near a guy he would say that to me.

I made one mistake, and we weren't even together because we were having problems and I hooked up with one guy and I was honest enough to tell him and he still holds it over my head.

And that's his excuse whenever I see him with a girl he says "Et least I'm not cheating like you".

I was sick of it.

"So then what?" Nicky asked sitting next to me on the bed.

"If I tell you this you can't tell anyone and you definitely can't tell Austin" I pleaded looking away.

"Ok" he said, "Well this morning me and Austin got into a big fight over birth control because we'd had sex the other night unprotected and he was saying it was my fault because he told me he wasn't using a condom and I told him I had birth control but I forgot that I didn't take it that week and then we took a pregnancy test and Austin had found the one that was negative and he got excited and left and then I found all the other ones that read positive and I knew I was pregnant then me and Austin had sex and the doctor said we were too rough or something and the baby had died" at this point I was crying my eyes out and letting it all out.

"It's my entire fault I killed my baby, I killed me and Austin's baby" I sobbed into Nicky's lap.

"It's not your fault Kaylie how were you supposed to know" he said soothing my hair as I lay in his lap.

"No it was my fault I should've knew not to have sex right after that but I'm stupid and I don't know anything and I was scared to tell Austin because he'd be mad at me".

"Kaylie you got to tell him" Nicky said getting up.

"Where you going" I asked curious wiping the tears.

"I got to pick my sister up from practice at the rock" he said grabbing his bag and walking towards the front door. "Wait I'm coming" I said grabbing one of my Gucci bags and putting on a pair of Nikes.

When we got to the rock there were a lot of paparazzi waiting for me and Nicky.

"Hey Kaylie cheating again" one of them smiled and said; I turned around and was about to hit him when Nicky grabbed my hand and took me into the rock.

"Kaylie you can't let them get to you" he said looking at me seriously.

"I know I'm sorry won't happen again".

"Oww" I moaned from the sharp pain I got in my stomach.

"You okay" Nicky asked.

"Ya just cramps I guess" But this did not feel like cramps it was like a kick, but I ignored it.

As Nicky went to his little sister I walked over to Payson who was there with her daughter.

"Hey Pay, How's my favorite godchild doing" I said rubbing Cara's stomach who had just turned 3.

"Good, so how's it going with convincing Austin about having a baby, did you do what I told you" she asked whispering.

I laughed "Yes but he got really pissed and I can't do that again" I said remembering this morning.

"Well do it one more time and if you don't get pregnant then you can give up with tricking" she said carrying Cara up and walking out the rock and I followed behind.

The paparazzi had cleared out and I was alone to talk to Payson. "Payson do you feel this" I said putting her hand on my stomach she pulled away in shock.

"Oh my god, are you pregnant?" she yelled loud enough I thought for the world to hear.

"Shhh I think maybe, but I can't tell Austin" I said disappointed.

"You're going to have to tell him soon you're starting to show

"I am" I asked cradling my little belly bump.

"Oh my god I am what am I going to do" I asked panicking I had to go to a photo shoot for my album tomorrow. "Calm down just cover it I guess, I'm sorry but I got to go Sasha's waiting for me at Spruce juice" she smiled walking Cara along.

"There you are" Nicky said "I was looking all over, turns out my mom already picked her up" he said chuckling.

We got into my car and drove off.

What I hadn't noticed was the one paparazzi kneeling behind a car.

"This is going to be good, Kaylie Cruz pregnant with Austin Tuckers child this will be good for the magazines and I'm going to get them all out before tonight.

I dropped Nicky off at his house and drove to mine as soon as I walked through the door I took my clothes off and got into the hot tub, and then the phone rang.

"Hello" I answered calmly.

"What the hell Kaylie, are you pregnant" the other guy on the other line asked.

" It's not yours and how do you even know" I said into the phone.

"It's in the magazines everywhere; singer with child, so then it's your little boyfriends" he asked.

"Look tom what I did with you was a mistake and you promised you wouldn't tell Austin" I pleaded.

"I'm not but I'm pretty sure he known's you're pregnant, so bye" he said hanging up.

I swear to god if tom tells Austin that it was him I cheated on Austin with this relationship will be over.

Of course he's going to tell him I thought he's, his agent. All of a sudden the phone rang "Hello" I asked frantically.

"Yeah Hi Babe" he said calmly.

"I'm sorry I was going to tell you I just knew you'd be mad" I said shutting my eyes waiting for the yelling.

"Tell me what" he asked lost.

"You don't know" I asked lost he hadn't seen the magazine yet.

"Kaylie tell me what" he repeated louder this time.

I took a long pause "I'm pregnant" I said quietly.

He didn't talk for what felt like forever "No because I saw the test" he said confused and sure of himself.

"That wasn't the right one" I corrected quickly.

"How many weeks are you" he asked curious and sad at the same time.

"I don't know we've been having unprotected sex for the last couple of weeks" I said feeling bad for lieing.

"You told me It was just that once that you lied to me" he said feeling no sympathy at all.

"I lied" I said as I began to cry.

"How the hell am I supposed to trust you when you cheat on me, and trick me into a pregnancy" he said sad now.

"I'm sorry babe I don't know what I was thinking" I said crying a river.

"Do you ever think babe" he yelled into the phone.

"I'm sorry I got to a photo shoot now we'll handle this when I get back" he said hanging up.

I got out of the tub wrapped myself in a towel lied on the bed and just cried myself to sleep.

The next day I woke up early for my photo shoot got dressed quickly and drove myself to work as I got there I was a little late and the Miriam my good friend the fashion designer told me to take my clothes off.

As I did she looked at me in awe "Kaylie baby we told you to wait to get pregnant she sighed looking at my little baby bump."

I'm sorry it just happened" I said looking at my stomach and the size zero dress she threw at me.

"You know Ronald's going to be mad darling" she said touching my stomach at that second the baby kicked to the cold touch of her hands and she covered her mouth I amazement.

I laughed "Has daddy felt your killer kick yet" she asked laughing. "No but I feel it" I giggled.

"Ooo that's right he's in San Diego" she said rubbing my stomach once again.

"What's that" a familiar annoying voice asked."Kaylie we told you to wait you couldn't keep your legs closed for 1 month or at least use the rubber (condom) or go on the pill" Ronald asked touching my stomach.

" I'm sorry he hadn't been using a condom and I forgot about birth control and it's my entire fault" I said sorry.

"It's okay but we have to change some stuff around though, wow your baby is going to be adorable with Austin's eyes and you hair" he smiled rubbing my stomach.

All of a sudden my phone rang "Hello" I asked "Hey babe it's me I just wanted to see how Ronald took it with the whole baby thing" he said soothing me through the phone.

"Fine, so you're not mad anymore" I asked.

"A little mad but I'm going to be a dad can't stay mad at you I got to go but I love you and baby Ashley" he said laughing.

I laughed "You still thinks it's going to be a girl" I asked.

"I know it is" he responded.

"I think it's a boy he's got a killer kick" I laughed. "I missed her first kick" he sighed "Well I got to go I love you" he said. "I love you to bye".

Everything was slowly getting better things were turning around for me.

"Wow" a familiar rock star voice said. "Hey Damon, what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be on tour" I asked confused.

He walked over to me "I'm recording a single with you and I guess this little guy to" he said pointing to my stomach.

Just as I thought things were getting better, I and Damon had a lot of sexual tension hopefully this baby would stop me.


	3. Hormones

It's been about 2 weeks and recording the single with Damon hasn't been any easier.

He constantly looked at my stomach probably surprised that I got pregnant so young ,I mean I wasn't that young only twenty-four but when I was seventeen In worlds Austin had been nineteen.

We had gotten a lot of publicity due to the fact that Austin was of legal adult age and I was still a minor.

Austin was supposed to be coming today but I had to go to the recording studio so I couldn't pick him up and he told me he was coming straight home.

As I looked through my drawers I noticed how none of my shirts fit me so I put on a shirt that was a little small but snug.

I looked at my stomach and how much it had grew and I thought "Maybe I should go to the doctor I'm getting kind of big".

I took a moment to decide and I decided yes as I got my bag and got in my car and drove off to the hospital.

At The Hospital

As I walked into the check-up room the doctor looked at me with surprise in his eyes.

"No way" he said touching my stomach and doing the check-up.

" I'm truly sorry for the mistake I made in the miscarriage" he said apologetically.

"Yes its fine can you just check the baby" I sat in a labor position as he stuck his hand down there.

"Wow you're pretty far along this means it's going to be a small baby" he said taking off his latex gloves and writing down information on his clipboard.

"Wait how many weeks am I" I asked very curious of how long I hadn't known I was pregnant.

"We're talking months'' now" he said laughing. "Months" I whispered in surprise.

"Yes ma'am you are 3 months almost 4 in two weeks" he said smiling like and evil professor.

I got to start getting ready for this baby I though, wait I have to meet Ronald and Damon at the recording studio I thought getting up quickly.

"Wow hold on now you have to get up slower now okay don't forgot you've got this little guy in you" he said smiling as he rubbed my stomach which I felt uncomfortable with.

"Guy" I asked second thinking what he just said.

"Yes it's a boy congratulations the dad will probably love that" I knew it was a boy too bad we can't name it Ashley like Austin wanted.

I quickly rushed out the room and got into my car and arrived at the studio.

As I rushed through the door I bumped into Damon "There you are, I was just going to take a smoke; now I won't because of this little one" he said awkwardly smiling at my stomach as he touched it.

For a second we just looked into each other's eyes until Ronald came out.

"Kaylie hurry where have you been we've been waiting" he said putting his hands in front of him signaling for me to go into the studio.

"Sorry I had an appointment for the baby and I couldn't miss it" I babbled on.

"Okay let's record some… I cut him off as I saw Austin walk into the studio I ran to him and caught him in a big hug then a kiss.

"Hey baby" he said kissing me then he looked at my stomach and so did I.

"Wow, you're pretty big" he said smiling as he grasped my stomach with his hands.

"Ya I know he's a small baby though" I said rubbing my stomach.

"He" he said with no emotions on his face.

"I know you wanted a girl but I mean boys aren't that bad, you could… Then he caught me into a kiss "Ronald sorry we'll be right back were going to be in her trailer" he said smiling as he grabbed my hand.

"Eww come on Austin's she's already pregnant that's enough I don't want her to lose her voice" he said with a disgusted look on his face.

Austin ignored him and grabbed my hand "Don't break her" he said just as we were leaving and you could still hear Ronald yelling but I wasn't in the mood.

"A boy that's great I want him to still look like you" he smiled as he removed my bangs from my face.

"Now if he has my body that'll be a problem" I said laughing he laughed along.

Until he grabbed me into a kiss.

And lifted me on the cabinet and began to rub my stomach then his hands started creeping in between my legs.

"No stop Austin you don't think I'm going to…. You know" I asked in surprise.

"People have sex while pregnant all the time" he said laughing at my uncomfortable smile.

"Well we aren't" I said crossing my arms and getting down from the cabinet he tried to help me but I pushed him away.

"Come on babe be reasonable if we don't do it now then you'll be too big soon to do it" he said frustrated.

"I don't want to hurt the baby" I said sitting on my trailer bed frowning.

He sat down next to me and rubbed my arm "We won't millions of people don't" he said getting back into the mood.

"I feel disgusted with him right there it's like he's watching us and what if he starts kicking or something I'd feel uncomfortable, and what if you hit him" I asked looking up.

"I won't hit him he'll be nowhere near it and he doesn't have his eyes working yet and if he kicks we'll feel closer like he's feeling our connection" he said confused by what I was asking him.

"I don't want him to feel that "I laughed.

"How do you know" I said keeping my arms crossed and a stern look on my face.

"Look do you want to ask the doctor" he said rubbing my thigh.

"No, because if he says it's okay then you're going to always want to do it" I said looking him into the eyes.

"Well duhh!" he said with a stupid grin on his face.

I smacked him as hard as I could and walked out the trailer as I began to cry.

"Oww" he said walking after me holding his cheek."What the hell was that for" he yelled angrily at my back, since I didn't turn around.

"For being an ass and we're not having sex" I yelled loudly.

"Babe come on you're being unreasonable" he said grabbing my arm as I shoved it off.

As we walked into the studio Ronald and Damon were sitting there with their legs crossed waiting.

"You know what screw you Austin you impregnated me with your child and I really hope he's not an ass like you and I know you won't be around because you have work.

You're going to be a shit father and I don't want you in my son's life.

And I hope he looks nothing like you" I yelled into his face. Then I broke down into tears.

"Babe you don't mean that" he said trying to rub my back as I flicked it away.

"No I do" I said crying even more hysterically.

And he tried and rubs my back once again and I smacked his hand away.

"Look ill talk with you about this when your pregnancy hormones aren't going crazy like this" he kissed me off the cheek and left very mad.

I turned around and looked at Damon and Ronald and smiled "Okay let's make a song" I said cheery, they looked at me in shock.

Wow I thought to myself so this is what hormones feel like it's kind of like being bipolar your pissed at one moment then happy then sad then extremely sad.

Oh god this pregnancy was going to be a battle; a long hard one.


End file.
